Ike VS Marth
Description A Battle to the death between the Altean Prince and the Radiant Hero. Rules Their feats are only allowed from their respective games. Not from spin-offs such as Super Smash Brothers or DLC from Awakening. The fight is based on their character, feats & their adventures, The fight is not stat-wise. Because stats-wise Ike is better in every way, therefore making the battle one-sided & boring. Ike Personality Ike has little memory of his life in Gallia as a young child, and prior to joining the Greil Mercenaries, expresses an ignorance towards the existence of the Laguz race. This has had a positive effect on Ike's character, as he is portrayed to bear no prejudice against the Laguz race, whereupon he winds up gaining their trust with his actions, one of which include defending Ranulf from being assaulted by a group of Beorc. Ike is rather naïve when he is introduced, often taking things at face value. He is characterized by a kind and brave personality, and is very protective of his friends and family. Despite having played a major role in liberating Crimea from Daein, Ike is shown to be rather humble, and seeks no reward for his actions, save for the fees he charges as a mercenary. By the end of the story, he has realized his role as a mercenary in Tellius is over, and leaves for lands unknown. Path of Radiance Ike is the son of Greil, a great warrior, and assumes leadership of the Greil Mercenaries after his father is killed by the Black Knight. For most of the game, he is in the service of Princess Elincia, serving as her personal bodyguard. Ike is introduced as the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries in this game. A number of the other members, including the likes of Boyd and Shinon, look down on him as a rookie, constantly mocking his inexperience and flouting their skills. As news of Daein's invasion eventually reaches Greil's ears, Ike is pushed into working twice as hard, all in order to ensure that he is well prepared to take over the reins of the company. Following Greil's death, Ike takes over the leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, much to the disbelief of Gatrie and Shinon. The pair then proceed to leave the Greil Mercenaries, as their immense pride restricts them from serving under an individual whom they consider to be inferior to them. After remaining in Gallia until Chapter 9, Ike comes to the realization that Caineghis is unable to help him. He then leaves the country, and is escorted to Port Toha by a squad of Laguz, comprising of Ranulf, Lethe and Mordecai. With the assistance of his growing band of mercenaries, Ike travels around the continent of Tellius, helping Elincia reclaim her home kingdom of Crimea. To this end, he eventually gains the support of Empress Sanaki of Begnion in overthrowing Daein, becoming the leader of the newly formed Crimean Liberation Army. As the game nears its conclusion, Ike reveals the Divine Blade Ragnell, admitting that he has been keeping it ever since the night Greil was slain. With the blade in hand, Ike challenges the Black Knight to a duel in a tower of Nados Castle with the assistance of Mist. This battle later concludes with the tower being destroyed and the Black Knight declared dead. Ike eventually succeeds in defeating Mad King Ashnard of Daein, reclaiming Crimea from the Daein's grasp, and allowing Elincia to rise to the Crimean throne. Radiant Dawn Ike, now hailed as the hero of the Mad King's War, returns in this game as the main character of Part III. He is re-introduced into the game at the end of Part II, where he leads the Greil Mercenaries into interrupting Lucia's execution. Upon returning to the headquarters of the mercenaries, he is visited by Ranulf, who provides news of an oncoming war being waged by the newly formed Laguz Alliance and Begnion. It is then revealed that the flames of ire among the alliance are sparked as a result of the countries involved learning of Begnion ordering the extermination of the Herons in the distant past. Despite being reluctant to join the conflict at first, Ike eventually agrees to lend his mercenaries' military expertise to the alliance. The conflict between the alliance and Begnion eventually escalates to a breaking point, whereupon Ashera is interrupted from her thousand-year slumber. She then passes her judgment upon the continent of Tellius, turning practically everyone, save for the strongest warriors in both armies, to stone. The Goddess of Chaos, Yune, then breaks free of her shackles within Lehran's Medallion, and possesses Micaiah as a means to communicate with others, apart from Micaiah herself. This essentially leads to Ike forming a truce with Micaiah's forces, as they traverse toward the Tower of Guidance in Part IV. While progressing through the levels of the Tower of Guidance, Ike encounters the Black Knight, and finally avenges his father's death by defeating him in a true one-on-one duel. Upon the Black Knight's defeat, Ike then takes possession of Alondite, the sister sword of Ragnell. After this fight he encountered the Goldoan Black dragon which he and his team also needed to beat. On the player's second play-through onward, the game will reveal that Ike bore witness to Greil's accidental murder of Elena. In a bid to eliminate the immense trauma that Ike was forced to face as a result, Sephiran then proceeded to seal his memories of the scene. The game concludes with Ike traveling to another land, leaving the continent of Tellius behind. He has become a legend in Tellius, being known throughout the world as both a great warrior and a great man. Feats Ike swordsmanship is taught by the great warrior Greil, who has been said to be one of the strongest warriors ever lived, and by the Branded warrior Stefan. Ike has defeated the Mad king Ashnard, the Goldoan black dragon Deghnisea and the Goddess of order Ashera. Aside of the skill Aether, Ike has the skill Nihil. Nihil allows its user to prevent his/her enemies from activating any of their skills in battle, apart from Nihil itself. Ike has the blessed sword Ragnell. This sword cannot break. Ragnell can hit from afar Ragnell although powerful, it is also heavy. Ragnell boasts high values in both Might and Hit Rate, confers a bonus of Defense+5 to its wielder and negates critical hits. Marth Personality Marth is a kindhearted yet incredibly idealistic leader and has subtle pacifist morals. Said morals are a result of him experiencing loss directly, as his sister has been kidnapped twice and parents killed. His idealism takes a toll on him, however, as he melancholically visits the graves of those whom have been killed as seen in New Mystery. He has been shown to be overly trusting as he has been betrayed and almost killed by two comrades. Regardless, his faith in his people do have its benefits, as recruitment of an assortment of people from different backgrounds directly contributed to his success in both wars. Marth has also been shown to be extremely awkward as reflected in his supports. In addition, Marth often requires consistent reassurance in his decisions, of which can be seen as both a flaw and a strength. Shadow Dragon Hundreds of years had passed since Medeus was slain in Archanea. Once Medeus is resurrected, he rebuilds his land of Dolhr, ready to invade Archanea once again. After an attack from Dolhr, prince Marth is forced into exile in the island nation of Talys and home of his childhood friend, the princess Caeda. His father, Cornelius, is killed due to a betrayal by his ally Jiol, the King of Gra; the sword Falchion is taken by Gharnef, and Marth's elder sister Elice is taken hostage. With the help of the Altean knight Jagen, Caeda, Aurelian commander Hardin, Red Dragon Princess Minerva, and others, Marth embarks on a quest to defeat Medeus, reclaim the kingdom of Altea, and rescue his sister. Marth meets Nyna, the princess of Archanea — the most prominent kingdom — who gives him her country's national treasure, the Fire Emblem. After Gharnef is defeated by one of Marth's allies, Marth obtains Falchion which he uses to defeat Medeus. Afterwards, he proposes to Caeda. Mystery of the Emblem After the defeat of Medeus, Marth spent his days peacefully in Altea. During this time, Caeda becomes his fiancee, and the two are soon to be married. However, Marth is ordered by now Emperor Hardin to put down a rebellion in Grust, and due to Archanea maintaining some level control over other countries, Marth is forced to go. Upon arrival, Marth learns of General Lang's abuses when talking to Lorenz, and who dies shortly afterward, after entrusting Jubelo and Yuliya, the prince and princess of Grust respectively, to Marth. However, Lang takes them, and Marth then is forced to go to Macedon, where he meets Linde, a mage of Archanea, who had been keeping the Fire Emblem safe from harm. Marth eventually opposes Lang, attempting to get Hardin's support in removing the corrupt general, but is surprised that Hardin decides to support Lang and declares Marth a traitor, soon after he learns from Caeda that the united armies of Archanea, Aurelis, and Gra having conquered Altea and captured Elice in Marth's absence. After freeing Grust, Marth discovers that several gems are needed for the Fire Emblem to regain its true power. Marth retrieves most of the gems. He eventually joins forces with Sheema, the Princess of Gra, which had fallen to ruin after betraying Altea. After reaching Archanea Palace, Marth defeats Hardin, obtaining the last gem. The gems are placed on the Fire Emblem, which becomes the Shield of Seals. Afterward, Marth discovers that Hardin was not really evil, but was possessed by the evil priest Gharnef himself through the Darksphere. He then heads to Dolhr where Gharnef lurks. After Gharnef is defeated, all that remains is the new reborn Medeus, guarded by Earth Dragons and possessed clerics. The Shield of Seals emits a power that forces the Earth Dragons to retreat, giving Marth's army the opportunity to save the clerics and for Marth to defeat Medeus once and for all with a slash of Falchion. Afterword, Marth takes Caeda as his wife, is declared Emperor of the entire continent of Archanea, and spends his time rebuilding Archanea with her in Pales, the capital of Archanea. Feats Marth swordsmanship & leadership is taught by the Royal family & the staff of the Royal family. Marth has defeated the Shadow Dragon Medeus and possessed ‘evil’ King Hardin, King of Archanea. Marth has the divine sword Falcion. This sword cannot break Falcion is super effective against dragons. Falcion can be used to recover health. Falcion is relatively light, therefore making it less powerful than heavy swords but easiest to strike multiple times. Special Thanks LvT96 Nintendo & All of the fans who supported it Death Battle Results References Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Wikia Serenes Forest See Also Ike Marth Greil Mercenaries VS Dawn Brigade Polls Who do you hope who would win> Marth Ike Who do you think who would win Marth Ike Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:LvT96 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year